


Selecting A Greeting Card

by elasticcheart



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 07:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3758812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elasticcheart/pseuds/elasticcheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU based on 'Asked a random stranger for help selecting a greeting card'. Bellarke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Selecting A Greeting Card

It was a cold morning as Bellamy walked in on this greeting card shop around the corner. He needed to buy a card for Raven, she had been on a car accident with her boyfriend a few days ago, and Bellamy wants to go visit her, but not without a card – last time he showed up without a card she _flipped_ out, the girl loves her cards, god knows why, really.

But, as it turns out, he has no idea what card he should get her. There are so many!

"Need some help?" a blonde girl comes up to him, her hair was curly, her eyes a deep blue and she had a big smile on her lips – and she is so beautiful. "Sir?" she calls and he just then realized he had been staring at her.

"Oh. Sorry" he smiles, a little embarrassed "Uhm, I need a card for my friend. She was in an accident and is at the hospital" he says "She really likes this things, but I don't know, is there a card for having a broken leg?" he looks at the blonde girl – Clarke, as it shows on her name-tag.

"You'd be surprised" she laughs and, God, that laugh could make his days better. She gets closer and starts to go through all the cards "We have cards for everything" she pauses "Is she just a friend, or something more?" she askes, and he looked at her with a grin.

"Just a friend"

"Right. It's just that we-we have cards that are more romantic and, uh, and stuff" she gives him an embarrassed smile and her cheeks flush "Here, what do you think of this one?" It was a blue card with the drawing of a broken leg with a cast, saying: _'Oh no! I heard about your leg'_ – it is not great, but, he doesn't think he can find any better, he figures he'll just write something in the inside, he is getting her _balloons_ too, for god's sake.

"Yeah. I'll take it" he says and smiles at Clarke.

"Great. Follow me" she gestures and thye go to the cashier.

He pays her and she asks if he wants to write something inside, which he does: _Get better soon, you have a lot of spacewalking to do_. He gives her back the pen he had borrowed and notices she uses it to write something. She gives him his card and also another little card, with the phone number from the store. She gives him on last big smile, which he returns and he walks out of the store. He drives to the hospital and buys some balloons on the way. Before leaving the car, he takes the card and put it with the bear that Octavia, Lincon, Jasper and Monty had bought Raven. Bellamy takes the card with the phone number from the store when he notices there is something written on the back. Numbers. A phone number, and a message ‘Call me - Clarke’. Bellamy smiled like a big idiot and called her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
